School Life Part 3
by AllenxEdward
Summary: It's Edward and Roy's final year at Hogwarts, but this is also the year Dolores Umbridge makes her appearance as the new defense against the dark arts teacher. What troubles will she bring the couple and the rest of the school? Royed. Summary image belongs to Stillnotginger10.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter**

Chapter 1

Edward was not surprised to, once again, have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. What he didn't expect was for her to be so frilly and pink. He knew she was going to be difficult throughout the school year, but he wasn't going to let that bother him. It was his last year of Hogwarts and he was going to enjoy it.

Edward was co-captain along the quidditch team's seeker, Harry Potter. Alphonse was studying hard for his OWLs. Edward was also engaged to the most amazing person in the world, Roy Mustang. Life was perfect for him, even his lycanthropy he has had for 12 years has been somewhat cured with the Wolf's heart. Edward was content, sure other students said thing behind his back about him being gay and going out with a Slytherin, but be couldn't care. Most of it was true, they just wanted to be mean about it.

####

Edward sat next to Roy and passed him a note in Umbridge's class.

Roy opened it and read:

_It's been a month since school started. Is she going to teach us spells or not?_

Roy picked up his quill and wrote back:

_The ministry is trying to suppress Hogwarts. They don't want us getting stronger than them._

Edward read the note and replied:

_That is so dumb. How do they expect us to defend ourselves?_

Roy wrote:

_They don't. They think that there is nothing to worry about._

The bell rang for lunch and they packed up their stuff.

"Mr. Elric," Professor Umbridge said. "May I speak with you?"

"Yes ma'am."

Roy took Edward's books. "I'll wait for you."

"No, go to lunch. I will meet you there." Edward said and walked with Umbridge to her office.

"Care for some tea?" She asked.

"No thank you." He said as he sat down.

"Alright. I will make this short for you. It has come to my attention that you are a werewolf. All teachers are warned of threats in the school."

Edward nodded.

"And I believe you should not be playing sports with your condition."

"Wh-what?!" Edward asked, shocked.

"Yes, as of today. You are suspended from the quidditch team."

"You can't do that!" Edward argued. "I've done nothing wrong! My test scores excel in every category, I haven't been in trouble, and I'm doing well in class!"

"I'm sorry dear, but this is for your health." She said, setting her tea down.

"My health?! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Detention Mr. Elric for talking back to me."

Edward stormed out of her office, leaving her smiling and sipping her tea.

Roy stood at the entrance of the classroom seeing Edward. "What happened?"

"I told you to go to lunch." Edward snapped at Roy.

"You didn't answer my question." Roy snapped back.

Edward took a breath. "Roy, please, just go to lunch. I need to talk to McGonagall." He said calmly.

"Okay. Just calm down, everything will be fine." Roy said softly and hugged him gently.

Edward nodded and left to go to the transfiguration classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roy waited for Edward outside of the defense against the dark arts classroom.

Edward eventually came out, holding his left hand. "Let's go." Edward said, not looking Roy in the eyes.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Nothing."

"Edward, I'm your fiancé. You can tell me anything."

Edward looked Roy in the eyes.

Roy could see that he was upset.

Edward removed his left glove and carved into his flesh hand was:

_I am a filthy half-breed._

Roy looked at his love's hand. "Did she…?"

Edward nodded. "There was this quill and it… she made me write that for my lines… and it…" Edward grew silent.

"I'm taking you to Professor McGonagall."

Edward nodded and slid his glove back on.

####

The next morning, after breakfast, Roy walked with Edward to herbology and noticed raised voices.

They saw Professor Umbridge and McGonagall arguing with each other.

"Excuse me professor, but what exactly are you saying?" Umbridge asked.

"I am saying that when it comes to my students, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices and not discriminate them." McGonagall said.

"It sounds like you question my authority in my own classroom, Minevra."

"Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods and closed minded ways." McGonagall stood her ground.

"To question my practices is to question the ministry and to question the ministry is to question the minister himself. I am a tolerate woman, but I will not tolerate disloyalty."

"Disloyalty?" McGonagall asked, shocked.

"Things at Hogwarts are much worse than I feared. The minister will want to take immediate action." She said and walked away.

"That bitch." Roy said under his breath.

Edward nodded.

"Are you still off the quidditch team?"

"No. McGonagall is trying to make sure I stay on."

"Don't worry about it. Dumbledore will straighten that woman out."

Edward smiled and agreed.

####

Roy was completely wrong though, the next day, the minister appointed Umbridge as Hogwarts' High Inquisitor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Umbridge was dictating the school and Dumbledore wasn't doing anything about it.

She basically cut half of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Harry Potter was in trouble for speaking out and supposedly telling lies, the Weasley twins were kicked off because of their continued production of Weasley products, and Edward was banned from the team for his 'condition'.

It made Roy sick as he looked at the decrees Umbridge had made. It was like the woman was a leech, determined to suck the happiness out of the students.

Roy waited in the courtyard for Edward on that Saturday morning when everyone came rushing out.

Professor Trelawney was carrying a bag as filch carried her trunks out. She was in tears.

Umbridge was right behind her, smiling.

"Hogwarts is my home." Trelawney whimpered. "Please, you can't do this."

"I'm afraid that I can." She smiled.

McGonagall pushed through the crowd of students to go comfort Trelawney.

"Is there something you like to say dear?"

Umbridge asked McGonagall.

"Oh, there are several things I would like to say." McGonagall said as she comforted Trelawney.

"We have one more leaving Hogwarts today." Umbridge smiled.

Filch walked out, carrying a trunk; while, Edward walked beside him.

Roy stood, why was Edward being kicked out?

"Students, since the time you started Hogwarts, you have been threatened by a certain individual who has a very contagious illness, lycanthropy."

Whispers started to spread.

"Thanks to the minister, we are eliminating the problem; Edward Elric is being expelled from Hogwarts."

Roy could see a tear streak down Edward's stoic face as he listened to Umbridge.

"The two you see before you are the scum of the wizarding community, Trelawney who has failure at performing simple magic, such as divination, and Edward who is a filthy half-breed."

Roy pushed his way through the crowd and ran over to Edward to hold him as he silently cried into Roy's robes.

"Slytherin boy, get away from him and return to the other children, or you will get detention."

"If you expel Edward, you might as well expel me too." Roy said with fire in his eyes.

"Naughty children don't make demands."

The doors opened and Dumbledore walked out, "Minevra and Roy, please escort Sybil and Edward back inside."

Roy removed his robe and wrapped it around Edward as they walked back inside, leaving Umbridge arguing furiously with the professor.

McGonagall lead the three to Dumbledore's office and had the two victims sit down. Roy held Edward and spoke softly to him.

Dumbledore came in and sat down. "I am sorry for that humiliation you two, I just don't know how to deal with that woman."

"If you can call her that." Roy muttered.

Dumbledore smiled. "Trelawney. I can't reinstate your teaching, but you will continue living in the divination wing and if students come wanting to learn, you have permission to teach them."

"Thank you." Trelawney said, happy.

"As for you Edward, your problem is a bit more difficult."

Edward nodded.

"I can't fix that fact that Umbridge exposed your secret. Students are going to get mad and then students are going to tell their parents. I will not let Umbridge kick you out of school, but you will have to persevere through this tough trial."

Roy squeezed Edward's hand.

"At least you have Mr. Mustang to help."

Edward smiled softly and Roy held Edward gently.

"We can do this."

Edward nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Roy couldn't believe the things coming out of people's mouths. He couldn't count how many times, people told Edward to 'go to hell' or to 'go die'. He knew Edward was hurt, it was all so cruel.

As the two sat down for breakfast, the morning mail came in.

Roy watched as 5 owls dropped mail for Edward. Roy looked over and each one was a howler.

Edward stuffed the howlers in his pocket and left the great hall with other students laughing and pointing at him.

Roy watched as Edward left.

####

Roy opened the room of requirement and was met with screaming.

A howler was yelling at Edward. "You should be absolutely disgusted with yourself for putting my daughter's life in such danger. I am certain a mere half-breed, like you, doesn't even know how stupid you actually are. Either leave the school or do society an even greater pleasure and kill yourself. It is your choice." The howler ripped apart and Edward heard Roy walk in.

Edward wiped his face. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you."

"I'm fine."

Roy wiped away a stray tear on Edward's cheek. "That said differently."

"Why am I cursed like this? What have I done wrong that I am constantly punished in life?"

Roy held Edward and let him cry. "You've been strong your whole life. Sometimes, you just need to cry."

Edward nodded.

Roy kissed Edward's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Then nothing else should matter. Forget them."

Edward nodded. "It's hard though."

"What colors should we have?"

"Wh-what?" Edward asked, confused.

"Our wedding, what should the colors be?" Roy said trying to distract Edward.

Edward smiled softly. "White and red obviously."

"I think white and blue."

The two playfully debated, successfully getting Edward's mind off the current situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Months went by and it was the same as the months before, full of mean people and hurtful things said. Christmas was nice, the Mustangs were so excited about their son's engagement and so was Granny Rockbell. When they returned to school, they were studying hard, ready to walk out and start a life together, until Dumbledore disappeared after being accused of being a traitor.

Everything went downhill, the school became a dreary mess and Umbridge finally got to finish what she started, kicking Edward out of school.

Roy followed up on his promise and he too quit school. They walked out of Hogwarts with dignity.

They didn't know what they were going to do, but they were going to make it on their own.

####

Edward turned over in bed and cuddled with Roy.

Roy slowly woke up and wrapped an arm around him. He turned the alarm clock off before it rang and yawned. He looked at the time and shook Edward gently. "Wake up Love."

"Five more minutes." Edward said turning over and pulling the covers over his head.

"No, time to wake up."

Edward sighed.

"Come on, we have work we need to get to."

Edward nodded and sat up. He was not a morning person.

Roy kissed Edward. "I'll fix breakfast."

"Okay." Edward said as Roy got out of bed. Once Roy was out of the room, Edward laid back down and tried to get a few more minutes.

Roy made some batter for pancakes and raised his wand. "Accio sheets."

The bed sheets suddenly flew off the bed.

Edward groaned as he laid there with no covers. "You are so mean."

"I said time to get up." Roy laughed from the kitchen.

Edward grumbled to himself as he got up to get ready for the day.

"I love you!" Roy called.

"I love you too." Edward said as he brushed his hair. Edward braided his hair, made their bed, and turned on the news in the living room before getting some orange juice.

Roy was burning pancakes, so Edward commandeered his job.

"You would be useless without me." Edward smirked and flipped a pancake.

"That is why you are mine forever." Roy kissed Edward's left hand on his ring finger where a gold band laid.

"Married for two months already and you are already a pain."

"It's been the best two months of your life." Roy smirked and goosed Edward, making him let out a surprised squeak.

After breakfast, Roy and Edward got dressed. Roy worked as a waiter for a fancy muggle restraunt, while Edward attended muggle college and worked in the city library.

It was Roy's idea for Edward to get a muggle education, since half-breeds were no longer able to work in the magic world, because of a stupid decree. Edward was diligent with his studies and he did a good job with his job too.

As Roy waited for Edward to grab his textbooks so he could drive him to the college, an owl flew to the window. Roy walked over and took the letter. It was to them both, from Hogwarts. "Edward, you are going to want to see this."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edward and Roy were escorted by Mr. Filch back into Hogwarts. They were met with some mean glares from other students, but they didn't care. They walked into Dumbledore's office where the Weasley twins were talking to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore shook hands with them. "It seems getting kicked out of school didn't affect you two either. I was just talking to the Weasleys and they started a joke shop."

"Yep and we are doing pretty good, right George?"

"Yes Fred."

Dumbledore smiled at the couple. "Are you two married?" He asked seeing their rings.

"For two months now." Roy smiled.

"And what of your muggle lives?"

"Edward goes to college, since the ministry has said that all 'half-breeds' are not allowed to work in the magic world. We hope that if Edward gets a muggle education, he can get a good job." Roy said.

"And what about you?" Dumbledore asked Roy.

"Roy works at a restaurant as a waiter. He helps me pay for college, since my little job in the library only does enough to pay for our food. We have a small apartment and have a broken down car, but we manage."

Dumbledore smiled. "I am proud to teach each and every one of you." He said. "You all have worked hard for what you want and eventually you will get what you deserve. Just never give up. Tomorrow you four will graduate from Hogwarts, be proud."

Edward smiled up at Roy and he kissed Edward's forehead.

"Alright. Let me show you to your rooms." Dumbledore led the way. "Since you are no longer students, you will be in the guest quarters." Dumbledore led them to a portrait. "Friends, no Foes." The portrait opened and doors lined the corridor before them. "Pick whichever you like, you are free to do whatever you wish for the rest of the day. Good day." Dumbledore left.

Edward opened a room and there was a master bedroom inside. "Wow."

Roy smiled. "This is so much better than those twin beds we put together at home."

Edward nodded.

"Want to try it out?" Roy whispered in Edward's ear.

Edward smirked and pulled his husband inside. "Sorry Fred and George, we will catch up later, okay?"

"Alright." They said in unison.

Edward draped Roy's Slytherin tie over the doorknob and closed the door.

A/N: Part 4, the final part is now out!


End file.
